Rinch de A à Z
by Jade181184
Summary: Recueil de petit O.S de moins de 1000 mots sur les thèmes des 26 lettres de l'alphabet. Humoristique, érotique, romantique, dramatique. Prenant en compte toutes les saisons ...
1. Chapter 1

Je suis ouverte à toutes les suggestions sur les mots attachés à une lettre de l'alphabet

 **A comme Attaches**

 _Attaches : Sentiment qui unit à quelques choses ou quelqu'un._

Voilà, six mois maintenant qu'ils étaient ensemble pour le meilleur et pour le pire comme le voulait l'adage. Bien que dans la voie qu'ils s'étaient choisis, ce soit plus souvent pour le pire. Malgré, les risques qu'ils couraient tous les jours ou peut être à cause de ceux-ci, ils s »étaient engagés dans la voie de l'inconnu.

Ni l'un ni l'autre ne savait ou tout cela les mènerait mais ils se sentaient prêts. Au final, ce n'était pas Harold qui avait éprouvé le plus de réticence à s'engager dans cette voie mais John. Tous les deux avaient tellement souffert qu'il était terrorisé à l'idée à faire souffrir quelqu'un à nouveau.

Et pourtant, aujourd'hui, Harold était parvenu à saper toutes ses défenses. Ils étaient heureux tous les deux à leur façon particulière. La vie les avait tous les deux pas mal amochés et leur histoire conserverait sans doute toujours un fond de regret.

Cependant, en s'acceptant l'un l'autre tels qu'ils étaient avec les cicatrices de leur passé, ils avaient tous les deux aimés et perdus. Cette souffrance ne disparaîtrait jamais mais ils avaient appris à vivre avec et passer au-dessus pour pouvoir vivre leur histoire pleinement.

Ce soir, pour prouver à Harold que la confiance que ce dernier avait en leur couple était plus que réciproque. Profitant de l'absence de numéro, il leur avait concocté une petite soirée dans ce qu'il pouvait faire de plus romantique.

Enfin, quelques heures plus tard, il se demanda si romantique était le bon terme aux vues du visage ébahi d'Harold sortant de la salle de bain attenante à leur chambre. Après un repas qu'il avait pris soin de faire lui-même.

Il ne s'était pas risqué à des choses très compliquées de crainte de se retrouver avec une intoxication alimentaire sur les bras. Jamais il n'égalerait un grand restaurant mais Harold savait apprécier la cuisine simple qu'il préparait.

De ses voyages pour des missions autour du monde, il avait pris le goût des plats asiatiques simples, efficaces mais délicieusement bons avec ces mélanges de saveur sucré-salé. Un goût qu'il était ravi de partager avec Harold.

La soirée avait très bien débuté et il avait demandé à Harold de patienter quelques instants dans la salle de bain. Ce dernier se doutant que John lui préparait quelque chose, choisit de jouer le jeu, non sans une note d'impatience.

Dix minutes plus tard tout était prêt, il appela donc Harold. Il s'attendait à beaucoup de réaction de la part de ce dernier mais le choc et l'incompréhension sur le visage d'Harold lui fit brusquement peur, qu'avait-il fait ?

Harold semblait être figé comme un papillon dans les phares d'une voiture, il resta ici quelques instants qui parurent à John une éternité. Puis, il s'approcha lentement du lit où John était étendu entièrement nu.

« John, qu'est ce que…

Tu sais très bien ce que cela veut dire, je suis prêt. Et toi ? »

Harold resta encore quelques instants immobile puis lentement comme s'il était prêt à fuir à tout moment, il s'approcha. Il posa d'abord doucement une main tremblante sur le torse nu de John le faisant frissonner d'anticipation de la tête aux pieds.

Il admira le corps parfait de John et regarda la tête de lit. Là, des liens de soie retenait les mains de John, sur son torse une autre bande de soie noire était posée. Pour Harold et John le symbole était clair.

« Tu es sûr…, demanda Harold d'une voix rendue rauque par le désir.

Comme je te l'ai dit, je suis prêt. »

Harold lui banda alors les yeux et commença une lente et agréable torture pour John. Ces liens n'étaient qu'un symbole pour prouver à Harold qu'il s'abandonnait à lui avec une totale confiance et foi.

Jusqu'à cette nuit, John avait tenté à plusieurs reprises de donner à Harold la chance de le dominer mais la situation s'était jusqu'à présent systématiquement retourné avant d'arriver à son terme. Ce n'était pas lié à un manque de confiance en Harold mais au fait que certaines blessures du passé étaient longues à cicatriser.

Harold lui avait redonné foi en la vie et en un autre être humain que lui-même. Ils s'étaient réparés l'un l'autre et aujourd'hui, il voulait récompenser sa marque de confiance. Cette nuit-là marquait un tournant pour eux deux.

 **Fin**

Prochain O.S B comme Banane


	2. Chapter 2

**B comme Banane**

 _Banane : fruit ou la baie dérivant de l'inflorescence du bananier._

Il ignorait ce qui l'avait réveillé, enfin pour être tout à fait honnête, il s'en doutait un peu. Quatre jours déjà que son compagnon n'était pas auprès de lui. Ce n'était pas de sa faute, il avait dû s'absenter pour régler une affaire avec un de leur numéro.

Il était rare que tous deux soient séparés aussi longtemps même avant que John s'installe avec lui et partage son lit. John faisait toujours attention à passer une fois par jour à la bibliothèque même lorsqu'ils n'avaient pas de mission.

Là, leur dernière mission l'avait conduit à la frontière mexicaine. En effet, leur dernier numéro était un trafiquant d'être humain faisant passer la frontière à des pauvres gens pour ensuite les exploiter dans des ateliers clandestins.

Un concurrent le trouvait trop gourmand et avait décidé de se débarrasser de lui. Ils avaient donc fait d'une pierre deux coups mettant hors-circuit, deux types extrêmement dangereux et sauvé une dizaine de personne qui roulait en direction de la frontière.

C'est John qui s'y était attelé, Lionel n'étant pas dans sa juridiction. Et Harold avait dû se résigner à le voir partir seul et s'était préparé à la longue attente qui en découlait. Il l'avait suivi cependant à la trace par le biais des satellites.

Il avait détesté se sentir impuissant car c'est bien ce sentiment qui l'avait dominé. Et même si John l'avait rassuré par téléphone lui indiquant qu'il allait bien. Il avait rapidement retrouvé le camion et les personnes étaient saines et sauves.

John lui avait annoncé qu'il reviendrait dans la journée du lendemain. Il s'était donc résigné à passer une nouvelle nuit en solitaire. Bien sur, Bear était là pour lui tenir compagnie mais il devait bien le reconnaître, il était en manque de John.

Il choisit donc de se préparer un thé qui l'espérait il l'apaiserait et finirait par lui redonner l'envie d'aller se coucher. Il s'apprêtait à s'en servir une tasse quand il sentit une présence derrière lui, il prit le premier objet à porter de main prêt à s'en servir comme d'une arme.

A cette heure avancée de lui, il ne se posa même pas la question du fait que Bear ne se soit pas manifesté. Un éclat de rire sonore résonna alors dans l'appartement et en quelques instants, l'objet tomba au sol lorsqu'Harold se fit emprisonner par deux bras puissants.

Bien plus tard, ce soir-là, alors que les deux amants reposaient épuisés. John reçut une petite tape sur le torse après qu'un nouvel éclat de rire l'ait repris à la pensée de leurs retrouvailles.

« Allons Harold, sois beau joueur. Tu dois bien avouer que c'était très drôle.

….

Ne me dis pas que tu boudes, dit il en lui caressant doucement le ventre.

John, dit Harold tentant de paraître.

Tu dois quand même avouer que menacer quelqu'un avec une banane, pouffa-t-il. C'est bon, c'est bon, je ne dis plus rien, dit John alors qu'Harold lui tournait le dos. »

Quelques minutes plus tard, des bruits de froissement se faisaient entendre. Sur le sol de la cuisine, une pauvre banane solitaire attendait qu'on la remette dans son compotier.

 **Fin**

 _Prochain chapitre lettre C comme Confessionnal._


	3. Chapter 3

_Spoiler saison 5 épisode 13_

 **C comme Confessionnal**

 _Confessionnal : isoloir clos, disposé sous forme décorative dans les églises catholiques afin que le confesseur, un prêtre, y entende derrière un grillage le pénitent à confesse._

Il ignorait encore pourquoi il se trouvait là. Cela faisait au moins une quarantaine d'années qu'il ne s'était pas rendu dans une église autrement que pour une visite d'un site historique. Il avait certes reçu une éducation catholique mais son esprit cartésien avait rapidement pris le dessus.

Enfin, s'il voulait être tout à fait honnête, c'était à la mort de sa mère que sa vie avait basculé. Son père n'avait plus jamais été le même après ça et il avait eu le sentiment de devenir l'adulte de la maison alors qu'il n'avait que 11 ans.

Aujourd'hui, Harold se trouvait là à cause d'une autre mort, tout aussi dévastatrice que la première et la dernière d'une longue série. Son meilleur ami, son partenaire, son compagnon mais surtout l'amour de sa vie était mort trois semaines auparavant.

John était mort qu'il avait vécu en se battant pour ses convictions. Le plus douloureux était qu'il s'était sacrifié à sa place. Harold s'était préparé à mourir sur ce tout mais John et la Machine en avait décidé autrement.

Ce n'est que deux jours plus tôt qu'il avait eu le courage de jeter un coup d'œil aux affaires de son compagnon. Là, il avait découvert dans une première édition de Massimov, quelques mots griffonnés sur un papier à l'en-tête de ce diocèse.

Il n'y avait pas prêté plus attention que ça au début car le livre avait attiré tous ses regards. En effet, il s'agissait de son livre que Bear avait mâchouillé quelques années plus tôt. John l'avait entièrement fait restaurer et celui qui avait réalisé ce travail était très loin d'être un amateur.

Il était resté un long moment bloqué face à ce livre, puis l'avait serré contre sa poitrine comme s'il pouvait ressentir la présence de John à travers lui. Il ignorait combien de temps, il était resté prostré ainsi toujours est il que l'aube pointait lorsqu'il se décida à reprendre pieds dans la réalité.

Il avait regardé finalement l'inscription sur la feuille et s'était décidé à faire des recherches.

 _John,_

 _Voici ce que tu m'as demandé, je pense que ton ami et toi en serez très satisfaits._

 _Amitié,_

 _Sean_

En se renseignant, il avait découvert que l'homme en question était le Père Sean O'Connor. Ce qui l'avait surpris au plus haut point, John n'était pas croyant en tous les cas pour autant qu'il le pourtant, son compagnon s'était rendu dans cette église plusieurs fois au cours des 2 dernières années.

Après de longues minutes, il choisit d'entrer dans un des confessionnaux. Il savait que seul le prêtre concerné était présent ce soir-là. Il ne put retenir une certaine appréhension lorsqu'il entendit la porte de l'autre côté s'ouvrir.

« Pardonnez-moi, mon père parce que j'ai pêché.

Je vous écoute mon fils.

Cela doit bien faire 40 ans que je ne me suis pas confessé. Plusieurs personnes sont mortes par mes manquements et j'essaie d'expier mes fautes mais je ne suis pas là pour ça aujourd'hui. Je pense que nous avons une connaissance commune.

Vraiment, vous savez, j'ai de nombreux paroissiens.

La personne dont je vous parle, n'avait rien d'un de vos paroissiens habituels. Il vous a demandé de lui trouver quelqu'un capable de restaurer une édition originale de Massimov.

Je ne vois pas de quoi vous voulez parler.

Je suis sûr que si, je suis la personne à qui cet ouvrage était destiné.

Comment s'est il retrouvé dans cet état ?

Si je vous dis que mon chien l'a mangé.

Très bien, sortez de là Harold, dit le prêtre en lui ouvrant la porte.

Ainsi vous connaissez mon nom.

John me parlait souvent de vous.

Vous parlez de John au passé, comment… ?

Je savais que si vous deviez venir un jour seul, c'est que John serait mort. Venez, allons parlez dans un endroit moins austère. Ne vous en faites pas John n'était pas à l'aise non plus ici. »

Harold suivit donc le fameux Sean en direction de la crypte de l'église. Il ne posa aucune question mais n'en pensa pas moins. L'homme était plein de surprise, il l'entraînait dans des souterrains qui avaient dû servir du temps de la prohibition et qui à priori servait encoire.

Il se demanda quel genre de prêtre pouvait bien être ce Sean. Installé autour d'une vieille table de jeu des années 30 quelques minutes plus tard, il lui offrit une bière et se servit lui-même ce qui lui paraissait un whisky.

« John et moi, nous nous sommes connus du temps comme qui dirait du temps de notre folle jeunesse. On a fait pas mal de connerie ensemble et on s'est fait arrêter ensemble.

Et on vous a offert le même choix qu'à John.

Oui et j'ai accepté. Je ne suis pas resté aussi longtemps que John. Je ne dirais pas que j'ai découvert la foi mais j'ai vu tant de chose là-bas que je ne l'ai plus supporté. Alors et bien on va dire et je sais que ça peut paraître cynique, j'ai choisi de devenir prêtre pour aider là où je n'avais pas pu le faire avant.

Je vois, dit Harold.

John et moi avons suivi des chemins différents et nous nous sommes revus de temps en temps jusqu'à ce que je trouve une poste ici. »

Ils continuèrent à parler un moment se remémorant de leurs souvenirs de John. Harold apprit ainsi que son compagnon et Sean le prêtre pas si catholique faisait des parties de poker ici même où jouaient aux échecs où parlaient de tout et de rien simplement.

Ils rirent tous deux pour ne pas pleurer. Quelques jours plus tard, là où John et lui s'étaient rencontrés, Harold et Sean firent leurs adieux à John.

 **Fin**


	4. Chapter 4

**D comme Dinde**

 _Meleagris est un genre d'oiseaux gallinacés de la famille des Phasianidae et de la sous-famille des Meleagridinae. Le mâle est appelé dindon, la femelle dinde et le petit porte le nom de dindonneau_

Cette année pour Thanksgiving, la Machine les avait laissés en paix. Après plusieurs semaines où les numéros s'étaient enchaînés quasiment sans discontinuer, Harold et John avaient décidé de faire preuve de normalité en ce jour de fête.

Ils avaient invité toute la petite équipe dans le loft qu'ils partageaient désormais tous les deux et qui avaient été celui de John précédemment. Root et Shaw étaient arrivées une demi-heure plus tôt et semblaient avoir été abandonnées à leur sort dans le salon.

Ce fut Root qui ouvrit la porte à Lionel lorsque celui-ci arriva.

« Tiens te voilà toi.

Tu t'attendais à qui au Père Noël.

On espérait que tu avais peut être oublié l'adresse, dit Shaw.

Ca aurait été dommage, tu n'aurais pas eu le droit au dessert. Le binoclard a insisté pour que j'aille dans leur pâtisserie préférée.

Mouais, il faut faire le partage des pour et des contre, dit Shaw.

Allez Sweetie, c'est jour de fête. Il faut faire preuve d'un minimum d'amabalité.

Il est où le duo comique.

Ils sont dans la cuisine mais…, commença Root mais fut interrompue par un coup de coude de Shaw.

Bon, je vais déposer ça et leur dire bonjour. »

Arrivé devant la porte de cuisine, il fut interrompu par les bruits d'une conversation entre Harold et John malgré les sons étouffés ce qu'il entendit le cloua sur place.

« John, pas comme…

Mais si ça va aller.

C'est trop gros tu risques de…

Bien coincé.

Essaie de tirer.

Je risque de … mal.

Vas-y franchement, c'est la seule solution.

Non pas comme ça, il nous faudrait … lubrifiant. »

Bon sang, après tout ça, il avait envie de se laver les oreilles avec de la javel ou de demander à la folle de lui donner un bon coup sur la tête pour oublier ce qu'il avait entendu et à priori il n'en avait pas fini. Il se demanda si ces deux-là n'étaient pas entrain de le faire sur la table de la cuisine.

Il eut tout juste le temps d'entendre le hurlement d'Harold « JOHN ! » qu'il se retrouva sur les fesses après que la porte se soit ouverte brutalement. Il en resta littéralement sur le cul car ce qu'il put voir c'était un berger malinois en mode fusée une dinde coincée sur la tête.

Regardant autour de lui, il vit également le regard éberlué de Shaw et Root et celui embarrassé de John et Harold. Alors, sans le vouloir, un petit rire se mit à le secouer avant qu'un franc éclat de rire ne le prenne.

Bien vite, il fut rejoint par les 4 autres, un vrai rire que chacun ne laissait éclater que trop rarement à cause de leur vie de tous les jours. Un peu plus loin, un Bear heureux qu'on ne s'occupe pas delui avait réussi à s'extirper la tête de la dinde avait commencé à l'entamer à belles dents.

 **Fin**

 _Prochaine lettre E comme Eclipse_


	5. Chapter 5

**E comme Eclipse**

 _Eclipse :_ _Disparition temporaire d'un astre dans l'ombre ou la pénombre d'un autre. Absence, disparition, perte de popularité de quelqu'un, d'une activité : Actrice qui reparaît après une longue éclipse._

Une éclipse, une période durant laquelle les rayons du soleil étaient cachés par la Lune. C'est ainsi qu'il voyait sa vie après la mort de Jessica. Bien que par son métier, il ait été un homme de l'ombre, Jessica était la part de lumière qui lui avait permis de ne pas se faire dévorer par les ombres qui le menaçaient.

Même en sachant qu'il l'avait perdu en choisissant de la laisser partir, la savoir heureuse lui suffisait à tenir. Et puis, il l'avait perdue définitivement. Il avait alors basculé dans l'obscurité, même la trahison de Kara ne lui avait pas fait cet effet. Il avait tout méticuleusement préparé avec une rage froide et implacable.

Ce jour-là, il était prêt à se perdre définitivement en tuant l'ordure qui avait assassiné la femme qu'il aimait. Il y avait eu une bagarre mais l'autre type ne faisait pas le poids face à lui. En voyant, l'autre homme gisant inconscient, il était prêt à commettre l'irréparable.

Il avait eu un éclair de lucidité après tout, l'autre n'était pas le seul responsable. Lui aussi, jamais il n'aurait dû la laisser partir. Il l'avait donc conduit dans une prison trou à rats du Mexique en le faisant passer pour un trafiquant de drogue. Là-bas, personne ne saurait jamais qui il était et il finirait oublier.

Lui, il avait tout perdu, il s'était fondu dans la masse. Comme l'avait dit quelques mois plus tard Harold, il avait cherché à se détruire consciencieusement à coup de mauvais alcool et de mauvaises rencontres. Il était sur le point d'y parvenir, ça il en resterait toujours persuadé quand Harold était apparu dans sa vie. Bien sur, cela n'avait pas été aussi simple, il était tombé très bas.

Et même après avoir accepté, le travail qu'il lui proposait, il avait mis plusieurs mois avant de remonter lentement la pente. Tout comme Harold, il avait cherché à garder un certain détachement. Ils s'étaient tous les deux lentement laissés apprivoiser. La première étape avait été lorsque la CIA l'avait retrouvé et que Finch ignorant toutes ses tentatives pour l'en empêcher était venu le sauver au péril de sa vie.

Une profonde amitié avait commencé à s'installer entre eux. Il n'avait pas réalisé immédiatement le changement qui s'était opéré en lui. Ils avaient subi bien des épreuves ensuite connu bien des déboires avant de trouver leur équilibre.

Ce n'est que lorsqu'il avait réalisé ses sentiments pour Harold lors de leur séparation suite à la traque lancée par Samaritain qu'il avait réalisé que l'éclipse qui pesait sur sa vie avait disparu pour laisser la place à la lumière. Harold était son astre et ses rayons dardaient sur lui une lumière très puissante. Il avait fallu encore plusieurs mois avant que lui et Harold s'avouent leurs sentiments. Depuis, même si leur vie n'était pas simple, ils avaient réussit à trouver leur équilibre.

Fin _Prochain chapitre F comme Farniente_


	6. Chapter 6

F comme Farniente _Farniente : art de ne rien faire de l'italien, moment de détente._

John allait le lui payer comment avait il oser le kidnapper de façon aussi éhontée. Ils n'avaient pas le temps pour jouer à ça avec Samaritain qui montait en puissance et Miss Shaw qui était réapparue dans un état indicible. Il leur faudrait peut être des mois pour que la jeune femme reprenne confiance en ce qu'elle voyait et entendait.

Ce n'est qu'une raison parmi d'autre pour ne pas se laisser détourner de leur objectif d'éliminer Samaritain. John en avait décidé autrement, et il se trouvait à présent les yeux bandés dans une voiture qui le conduisait on ne sait où. Malgré les tentatives de John pour entretenir la conversation, il s'était installé dans un mutisme bourdeur comme le disait John.

Bear avait été laissé à la garde de Root et Shaw. John voulait à priori qu'Harold et lui se retrouvent vraiment tous seuls. Il devait vraiment être plus fatigué que ce qu'il n'imaginait car il finit par perdre toute notion du temps. Lorsqu'il reprit conscience du monde qui l'entourait, ce fut pour se rendre compte que la voiture était à l'arrêt et que la portière côté passager s'ouvrait.

La grande main calleuse de John vint prendre les siennes. Ce dernier le guida doucement hors de la voiture. Les premières sensations qu'il ressentit, furent le vent et l'odeur de l'air marin qui le frappèrent de plein fouet. Il entendit ensuite les mouettes qui volaient au-dessus de leur tête et enfin le bitume sous ses pieds fut remplacé par le sable. Entendant le bruit des vagues se rapprocher, il sut que John le conduisait au bord de l'eau.

Quelques instants, John lui retirait le bandeau. Il mit quelques secondes avant que ses yeux ne s'adaptent à la lumière du jour, muet devant le spectacle de l'océan à perte de vue, il sentit à peine les bras de John l'enserrer. Ils restèrent un long moment ainsi profitant du silence relatif loin de l'agitation de New York.

« Dis moi que ça n'en valait pas la peine après ça, murmura John à son oreille.

Je…, commença-t-il mais il fut incapable de poursuivre tandis que les lèvres de John prenaient possession des siennes avec avidité. »

Ce jour-là, à même le sable, ils firent l'amour avec une urgence égale à leur besoin de sentir l'autre, sentir la vie qui palpitait en chacun d'eux. Tous deux savaient que bien trop tôt, il devrait revenir à la réalité et à leur combat. John avait voulu que ce jour leur appartienne pour qu'aucun d'eux n'oublie l'amour qu'ils se portaient mutuellement.

Une parenthèse enchantée avant une réalité bien trop cruelle à laquelle ils se refusaient à penser aujourd'hui. Ils profitèrent à fond de cette journée, John avait tout prévu jusqu'au pique-nique au bord de l'eau et balade les pieds dans l'eau. A la fin de cette journée, Harold ne put que s'incliner et remercia John de vive voix et par les actes.

C'est cette image qu'Harold voulut conserver lorsque Samaritain et John disparurent définitivement emportant une partie de son cœur avec lui. Un mois s'était écoulé depuis les derniers évènements quand il se retrouva à nouveau sur cette même plage. Il laissait le vent emporter ses larmes tandis qu'une arme à la main, il s'apprêtait à le rejoindre quand une main calleuse récupéra celle-ci.

Refusant d'abord de se retourner, de crainte que tout cela ne fut que le fruit de son imagination, il fut contraint à le faire. Là, devant lui, se tenait l'homme de sa vie, il se fichait de comment, son compagnon était là et c'est tout ce qui comptait, il murmura « John ! » avant de l'embrasser passionnément. Le temps des explications viendrait bien assez tôt.

Fin

 _Prochain chapitre G comme gorge_


	7. Chapter 7

_Avant la nouvelle lettre un petit point sur les mots qui ont trouvé leur thème_

 _G comme Gorge, H comme Harold, I comme Isatis, J comme Jessica, K comme Kiwi, L comme Luge, M comme Mariage, N comme Naturisme, O comme Opéra, P comme Paradis, R comme Romantique, S comme surprise, T comme Torture, V comme Voyeur, W comme Wingardium Leviosa,Y comme Ying Yang, Z comme Zorro_

 _Il ne reste que 3 lettres qui n'ont pas trouvé leur mots, j'attends vos suggestions pour Q, U, X_

 **G comme Gorge**

Il admirait son compagnon comme s'il le voyait pour la première fois. Il adorait tout du corps de John mais la partie qu'il préférait restait sa gorge. Bien sur, John était indéniablement un homme magnifique et les cicatrices qui parcouraient ça et là son corps ne faisaient que renforcer ce charme.

Il semblait si paisible lorsqu'il dormait ce qui donnait un tel contraste avec lorsqu'il était réveillé que parfois il éprouvait le besoin de vérifier que son cœur battait. Il avait trouvé l'endroit idéal pour le vérifier un petit endroit entre la gorge et le haut du torse où pulsait une veine.

Il se souvenait parfaitement de la première fois qu'il avait fait cela juste après le grand saut. _Flash back_ Ils étaient tous les deux étendus incapables de faire le moindre mouvement tant leur activité avait été intensive. Il avait su dès leur premier baiser que l'alchimie fonctionnerait entre eux aussi bien au travail que dans un lit. En bon maniaque qu'il était, il s'était préparé à plusieurs scénarios mais aucun n'était à la hauteur de ce qu'ils venaient de connaître. Il est vrai qu'il n'avait guère de point de comparaison après tout avec Grace, John n'était réellement que la deuxième personne avec laquelle il partageait une relation aussi intense. Bien sur, il y avait eu d'autres femmes et quelques hommes aussi mais rien de comparable, sa nature paranoïaque le poussait à ne pas se dévoiler. Mais, aujourd'hui dans les bras de John, il ne se sentait pas menacé. Pour la première fois depuis Grace, il se sentait entier. Etrangement, il ressentait encore le besoin de le toucher. Les yeux clos, John restait totalement immobile alors que lui sentait l'excitation. Il fit voler une pluie de baiser de son ventre jusqu'à sa gorge. Là, il resta plus longtemps appréciant la sensation des pulsations du cœur de John sur l'une des veines. Ce dernier trouvant que la torture avait assez duré, il l'enserra dans une étreinte puissante avant de lui rendre la pareille. _Fin du flash back_ Il y avait eu bien d'autres étreintes comme celles-là au cours des mois qui avaient suivi. Et ce petit carré de peau avait toujours été un secret entre eux. Lorsqu'il avait cru le perdre un mois auparavant, c'était la mémoire de ses battements de cœur qui lui avaient été le plus douloureux. Aujourd'hui, il se moquait de la souffrance qu'il avait subie tout ce qui comptait, c'était le corps chaud de John à ses côtés qui comptait. De nouvelles cicatrices étaient venues à s'ajouter aux anciennes. Une en particulier attirait tous ses regards, l'endroit qu'il aimait le plus était barré désormais d'une cicatrice de plusieurs centimètres. Hésitant craignant que ce soit encore douloureux, il prit mille précautions avant de poser ses lèvres. Les yeux de John s'ouvrirent immédiatement en réaction, il s'apprêtait à reculer quand John le rapprocha de lui, lui murmurant des mots tendres à l'oreille. Ce soir-là, tous deux avaient besoin de se redécouvrir. L'aube les surprit nus et enlacés l'un contre l'autre. FIN _Prochaine lettre H comme Harold_


	8. Chapter 8

**H comme Harold**

H.A.R.O.L.D , six petites et simples lettres qui avaient changé sa vie à jamais. Lorsqu'ils s'étaient rencontrés tous les deux, c'est sous ce prénom qu'il s'était présenté mais chacun d'eux savaient très bien qu'il ne s'agissait en réalité que d'un faux prénom comme son nom de famille.

Combien d'heures, de jours et de mois, avait-il passé à chercher qui était son mystérieux patron, puis celui qui était devenu son ami et qui était devenu à présent son compagnon. Il avait mis un temps infini pour un espion comme lui à réaliser que pour percer les mystères de cet homme les recherches qu'il pensait discrètes n'étaient pas la solution.

Il lui avait fallu beaucoup de patience pour percer la carapace que son compagnon s'était forgé au fil des ans. Ce n'est que petit à petit qu'il avait réalisé la solitude qu'avait dû être la sienne pendant toutes ces années. Lorsqu'il l'avait compris, il s'était donné pour objectif de lui rendre la confiance qu'il avait dans les autres.

Il avait commencé par lui donner sa confiance pleine et entière et avait donc cessé toute tentative de recherches. La démarche avait été payante au-delà de tout ce qu'il avait pu imaginer. Bien sur comme dans toute relation, il y avait eu des hauts et des bas.

Et comme ils avaient tous les deux des caractères bien trempés, les crises étaient toujours spectaculaires. Plus d'une fois, ils avaient cru détruire tout ce qu'ils avaient construit mais à chaque fois leur relation n'en était ressortie que plus forte. La plus violente avait vu son départ à l'autre bout du monde après la mort de Carter.

Cependant, même en laissant un océan les séparer, rien n'avait pu l'empêcher de penser à lui. C'était là qu'il avait pris conscience pour la première fois que les liens qui les unissaient tous les deux allaient bien plus loin qu'une simple amitié. Il avait cependant bien vite enfui tout cela au fond de lui car Samaritain allait bientôt apparaître et avec lui une série de désastres. Puis, ils avaient dû se séparer pour éviter de se faire tuer.

Ce furent les mois les plus longs de sa vie. Cependant, ce n'est qu'après la disparition de Shaw que tout s'était accéléré et qu'il s'était lancé. Un simple baiser avait tout changé. Bien sur, rien n'était jamais simple avec Harold celui-ci était resté un long moment indécis. Son compagnon avait tenté de le convaincre que ce n'était pas le moment qu'avec Samaritain à leur trousse, il serait plus prudent d'attendre.

Rien n'y avait fait, jamais il ne le laisserait maintenant qu'il avait reconnu ses sentiments. C'est pour ça que ce soir alors qu'Harold s'apprêtait à lui dire ce qu'il avait voulu connaître dès leur première rencontre, la réponse fusa d'elle-même :

« Chut, je ne veux pas savoir. C'est d'Harold dont je suis tombé amoureux, qu'importe le nom que tu as porté avant, c'est le présent qui compte. Harold et John pour l'éternité, dit il en l'embrassant passionnément. »

FIN

 _Prochain chapitre I comme Isatis_


	9. Chapter 9

Jany : merci pour ta review, je prends tes idées en considération et je réfléchis .

Ceci est un petit cadeau pour Isatis2013, ma première lectrice. Joyeux Anniversaire avec un peu de retard.

 **I comme Isatis**

Bonjour à tous, je me présente Isatis, inspectrice en chef de l'EAGAPPAN (Escadron des Anges Gardiens A Plumes Poils Ailes Nageoires). Je viens aujourd'hui, vérifiez la mission confiée à un de mes subordonnées Graubauer's Boker communément appelé Bear ou par certains français délirants Balou.

Il a été missionné pour devenir l'ange gardien de deux hommes. On peut dire que cela n'a pas été simple parce que ces deux-là sont très doués pour s'attirer des ennuis. Nous autres membres de l'EAGAPPAN sommes ceux en charge de jouer les Cupidons.

Et oui, ce ne sont pas de gentils petits chérubins en couches culottes qui tirent des flèches mais bien nous les animaux de compagnie. Après tout, nous sommes quasiment aussi nombreux que vous les humains. Bear fait partie de mes troupes d'élite ceux qui nécessitent les dispositifs les plus désespérés.

Nous allons donc faire un bilan après deux ans de travail et voir où il en est. Si nécessaire, je n'hésiterais pas à lui adjoindre un assistant. Bon sang, il m'aura tout fait, me voilà à crapahuter dans le métro à sa recherche. Bon, il est seul, tant mieux comment expliquer un chat dans le métro.

« Chef, dit il en se mettant au garde à vous.

Ange gardien Graubauer's Boker, j'attends votre rapport.

Chef, après deux ans sur cette mission, je pense que nous touchons au but.

Ah oui, et comment le savez-vous ? Vous le pensiez déjà, il y a un an, à leur retour de Rome. Résultat nul, à peine une petite étincelle du côté du grand costaud et l'autre reste figer dans son mutisme.

Cette fois, il y a une preuve tangible. Un baiser a eu lieu, i semaines.

Duquel des deux venait l'initiative. De John. John, vous utilisez son prénom, c'est bien. Votre attachement pour eux vous aveugle cependant sinon nous y serons encore à la Saint Glinglin. »

Nous montons donc un plan ensemble basé sur l'adage être comme chien et chat. Ce qui est pourtant une parfaite idiotie, liée à différentes missions qui ont fait leur preuve. Après tout un chien qui court après un chat n'est pas responsable de ce qui peut arriver à son maître au bout de la laisse.

Lorsque les deux autres arrivent, nous sommes déjà dans la peau de nos personnages. Bear aboie comme un fou tout excité me coursant dans la rame et dans le wagon. Je vois le petit brun à lunettes au bord de l'apoplexie quand nous passons très près des fils de ses ordinateurs.

Je finis par parvenir à mes fins, le petit brun se retrouve étalé sur le grand brun. Tout a été calculé hors de question que le petit brun se blesse à nouveau au dos. Après quelques instants d'un silence gêné, le petit brun prend l'initiative du baiser.

Je reste encore quelques heures tapie, histoire de m'assurer que tout se passe bien. A priori, l'explication tant attendue a eu lieu et ils sont officiellement ensemble. La mission est terminé à présent Bear va pouvoir un peu soufflé quoiqu'avec ces deux là, on ne sait jamais.

Moi, de mon côté, je retourne vivre avec ma maîtresse jusqu'à ma prochaine mission. J'ai profité qu'elle m'ait fait des infidélités en allant dans un bar à chat.

Fin

 _Prochain chapitre J comme Jessica_


	10. Chapter 10

**J comme Jessica**

D'un accord tacite, tous deux avaient choisi de faire de ce jour un sujet tabou. Même maintenant, que tous les deux étaient officiellement en couple, Harold préférait laisser John gérer cette journée comme il le souhaitait. Aussi, ne fut-il pas surpris lorsque ce matin-là, à son réveil, il ne le trouva pas à ses côtés dans le lit qu'ils partageaient désormais.

John lui avait laissé de quoi prendre le petit déjeuner, Bear était là lui aussi. Sentant l'humeur de son maître, ce dernier posa sa tête sur ses genoux ou peut être cherchait il à récupérer un morceau de beignet. Il partit ensuite en direction du métro.

Cependant, après deux heures de vaines tentatives pour se concentrer sur les lignes de code qui défilaient, il renonça. Il n'avait pas voulu se mêler de ce que John allait faire mais ce qu'il savait c'est qu'il était à peu près sûr de le trouver dans un lieu au moins à un moment de la journée.

Après s'il n'y avait personne, il partirait de là. Il ne pouvait s'empêcher de connaître une certaine nervosité. Il le savait, ça avait toujours un sujet qu'ils évitaient entre eux. Lui, par crainte des reproches latents que John aurait pu le faire. Il le savait, c'était reculé pour mieux sauter.

Aujourd'hui, ils étaient un couple, il était temps pour eux d'aborder tout ce qui pourrait peser sur leur relation et advienne que pourra. Il pénétra dans le cimetière où Jessica était enterrée depuis bientôt 5 ans. De part le gardien, il savait que son compagnon n'était pas encore venu. Après quelques minutes d'hésitation, il décida d'aller se recueillir sur la tombe de la jeune femme.S'agenouillant difficilement, il déposa les fleurs dans un vase.

« Bonjour Jessica, dit il en fermant les yeux. Nous ne nous connaissons pas mais avons une connaissance commune. John vous a aimé profondément, vous savez. Je pense que vous avez été et resterez son premier amour. Je vous demande pardon de ne pas avoir pu vous aidez, de ne pas avoir pu vous sauver. Je l'aime, vous savez, j'espère que vous comprendrez et qu'il me pardonnera mes silences et de ne pas avoir pu vous sauver.

Je ne t'en ai jamais voulu Harold, dit la voix de John derrière lui. Je sais, je crois que je l'ai toujours su et je n'ai pas osé en parler. Nous ne sommes responsables ni l'un ni l'autre de ce qui s'est passé. Je sais que Jessica n'aurait pas voulu que nous culpabilisions. Elle adorait la vie et aurait souhaité que je continue. J'ai mis du temps à le comprendre et l'accepter mais en acceptant ce que je ressentais pour toi, j'ai choisi la vie. Tu sais, elle t'aurait adoré, dit il en le serrant dans ses bras.

John, je…, dit Harold avec un léger mouvement de recule. Je t'aime Harold, dit John en resserrant son étreinte. Je t'aime John. Merci pour tout Jessica, repose en paix, dit John quelques minutes plus tard avant de quitter le cimetière aux bras d'Harold. »

Aucun d'eux ne vit la silhouette fantomatique d'une jeune femme qui posait un regard tendre sur eux.

Fin

 _Prochaine lettre K comme Kiwi_


	11. Chapter 11

**K comme Kiwi**

Comment en était il arrivé là. Question ironique, s'il en était. Après tout, le responsable, il le connaissait et même intimement. Il l'avait pourtant prévenu que c'était dangereux, qu'ils étaient dangereux pour leur santé. Harold n'avait rien voulu entendre lui disant que c'était excellent et très nourrissant et qu'ils avaient besoin de ces vitamines après toutes les missions qu'ils devaient accomplir.

Il avait ajouté qu'il fallait se nourrir de fruits de saison. Lui et ses notions de respect de l'environnement, il avait envie de lui crier « Je te l'avais bien dit ! » mais savait qu'il risquait de mal le prendre. Son compagnon était étonnamment susceptible et réagissait au quart de tour sur certains sujets.

Ce matin-là, la Machine ne leur avait pas fourni de numéro. Harold avait donc décidé d'en profiter pour tester le nouveau marché bio qui venait d'ouvrir. Il n'avait pas pu empêcher un grognement de s'échapper de ses lèvres lorsqu'il se rendit compte que le petit déjeuner serait bio lui aussi.

Il avait cependant apprécié de se balader avec Harold et Bear tranquillement dans les allées. Il était même tout à fait ravi jusqu'à ce qu'ils atteignent un certain stand de fruits et légumes. Harold avait alors insisté malgré ses réticences pour acheter ses maudits fruits. Depuis sa plus tendre enfance, il avait toujours détesté ce fruit.

Et pourtant, on avait tenté de le lui faire manger en le cuisinant de différentes façons. Il s'y était toujours refusé restant persuadé que ce fruit était dangereux. Dès qu'il l'avait vu pour la première fois avec sa peau marron, rugueuse comme si des poils le recouvraient et l'intérieur avec sa chair verte piquetée de point noir qui donnaient l'impression de vous fixer.

Ils avaient dû finalement écourter leur flânerie, la Machine leur ayant fourni un nouveau numéro ce qui lui avait donné un répit salutaire. Ils ne revinrent que tard cette nuit-là au loft et en ouvrant la porte toutes ses craintes se révélèrent exactes.

Devant lui, se tenaient des dizaines de kiwi qui avançaient dans leur discrétion. Pour la première fois de sa vie, malgré sa grande expérience militaire, il semblait paralyser incapable de réfléchir logiquement. Harold lui riait et s'approchait d'eux sans la moindre crainte : « Allons John, ne sont-ils pas adorables ! ».

Lui tout ce qu'il voyait, c'était des créatures avec des milliers d'yeux et poilus qui grandissaient de plus en plus s'approchant dangereusement. Il se retrouva soudain plaqué au sol par l'un d'entre eux fermant les yeux d'anticipation face à cette attaque, il sentit une langue rugueuse lui lècher le visage. Il se réveilla alors en sursaut tout son corps lui faisait mal. Il mit un instant à réaliser où il se trouvait et que la langue râpeuse était celle de Bear.

La voix angoissée d'Harold le fit revenir à la réalité. Il se souvint alors de la poursuite après un de leur numéro qui avait jeté une caisse de kiwi pour se projeter. Il avait alors glissé et tombé à la renverse dans le tas de kiwi. Rassurant, Harold à travers l'oreillette, il suivit Bear qui lui avait réussi stoppé leur suspect. Il se promit de ne jamais manger de kiwi de sa vie.

Fin

 _Prochaine lettre L comme Luge_


	12. Chapter 12

**L comme Luge**

Lorsqu'il se réveilla ce matin-là, ce ne fut pas une surprise de trouver Bear installé à la place de John dans le lit. Ce chien prenait décidément ses aises. Il ne pouvait pas cependant réellement lui en vouloir, après tout depuis le retour de John d'entre les morts, tous deux le collaient.

Entendant, le bruit venant de la cuisine, il sut que son compagnon préparait le petit déjeuner. Il choisit de rester un peu au lit et en profita pour faire quelques papouiilles à Bear. Il ne s'en cachait plus mais à une époque, il le faisait toujours quand il était seul.

Il dut se rendormir sans s'en rendre compte car il ouvrit les yeux après une douce caresse de John.

« Je vois que l'on m'a vite remplacé, dit John en lui baisant les lèvres avec tendresse.

Comme le dit le dicton, qui va à la chasse perd sa place.

On se demande bien d'où lui vient cette habitude.

Lorsque, enfin quand je… quand nous…, commença-t-il avant de s'arrêter.

Ne dis rien, j'ai compris, dit John avant de chasser ses pensées sombres par un baiser. »

Parler de ces semaines étaient toujours extrêmement pénible pour lui, il avait failli en venir à la dernière extrémité. Si John n'était pas arrivé à cet instant, il… Non, il refusait de pousser plus loin dans ses réflexions. Au petit air taquin de John, il ne doutait pas un instant que ce dernier préparait quelque chose.

Il était devenu le spécialiste dans l'art de le surprendre. Quand il avait cet air, Harold savait qu'il ne devait pas poser de question et se préparer au pire ou au meilleur, selon le point de vue. Il ne pouvait s'empêcher de le dévorer des yeux gravant chaque courbe de son corps.

De nouvelles cicatrices s'étaient ajoutées aux anciennes mais il s'en moquait l'important était qu'il soit à nouveau ensemble. Hier soir, lorsqu'ils étaient rentrés, la neige commençait à tomber. Aussi ne fut-il pas surpris en découvrant qu'une épaisse couche de neige recouvrait les rues.

Pas l'ombre d'une voiture en vue, il pouvait entendre des voix enfantines joyeuses. Il aurait aimé rester bien au chaud avec John profiter d'une journée tranquille. A priori, ce ne serait pas pour aujourd'hui puisque John lui avait demandé de s'habiller chaudement.

Il ne réagit même pas quand John lui apposa une paire de cache-oreilles en forme d'oreilles d'ours. Il se retrouva en haut d'une rue en pente, John et lui se tenant aux côtés d'une luge en bois qui datait de Mathuzalem. Il ignorait comment John avait réussi à le convaincre de monter sur cet engin toujours est il qu'il sentait arriver la catastrophe imminente. Au moins, la neige épaisse permettrait de limiter la casse.

Cependant, il y prit rapidement du plaisir et un large sourire s'étendait sur son visage après plusieurs descentes. Il s'apprêtait à rentrer pour prendre un déjeuner bien mérité mais avant choisirent une dernière descente. C'est là que la luge dériva et se renversa les projetant au sol tous les deux.

Il resta un instant au sol vérifiant qu'il ne s'était pas fait mal quand il sentit les pas de John s'approcher. L'idée lui vint alors restant immobile, il attendit que John le retourne et lui lança une boule de neige au visage. Le regard ahuri de John valait bien cette petite chute.

Il en profita pour se jeter sur ses lèvres les embrassant avidement. Il aurait dû se douter au regard que John lui lança que celui-ci ne voudrait pas être en reste. Ils se retrouva au sol rapidement et oublia tout le reste. C'est trempé jusqu'aux os mais heureux comme jamais et riant comme des gosses.

Ils filèrent prendre une douche ensemble et passèrent le reste de la journée au chaud et ensemble.

 **Fin**

 _Prochain chapitre M comme Mariage_


	13. Chapter 13

_Merci à tous pour vos review_

 **M comme Mariage**

Après cette année compliquée, ils avaient tous les deux bien besoin de ces vacances. Quoi de mieux que le soleil d'Hawaii pour cela. Cependant, il ne pouvait empêcher la nervosité de le gagner à l'approche du moment fatidique. Il aurait préféré affronter une dizaine de mecs gonflés aux stéroïdes mais il ne pouvait plus reculer à présent.

C'était son idée, jamais Harold et lui n'en avaient parlé. Le sujet n'avait même pas été effleuré. Il aurait l'air fin si arrivé à l'endroit prévu, Harold décidait de le laisser planter là. Non, Harold était trop bien élevé pour cela mais il pouvait refuser. Jusqu'au dernier moment, il hésiterait à l'emmener là-bas.

Pourtant, cela faisait des semaines qu'il préparait tout. Il avait tout planifié tout anticipé prévoyant le programme àl'avance. Il avait fait en sorte de le tenir occupé loin de tout ordinateur et de tout ce qu'il organisait. Pour cela, il devait remercier leurs amis et collègues et même un petit coup de pouce de la part de leur numéro attitré.

Ce cher Léon leur devait bien ça après toutes les fois où ils lui avaient sauvé la mise. Celui-ci avait réussi à brouiller les pistes comme il en avait le talent. Harold n'avait pas été trop difficile à convaincre. Le fait d'être passé pour mort pendant quelques semaines avaient certains avantages.

Quand il avait dit à son compagnon vouloir prendre quelques semaines de repos loin de New York, Harold n'y avait rien trouvé à redire. Depuis, maintenant une semaine, ils profitaient donc des joies de l'archipel d'Hawaii accompagnés de Bear. A la pensée qu'il pourrait tout gâcher ce soir, un frisson le parcourut.

Cependant, il ne pouvait plus reculer, Harold l'attendait sur le seuil de la porte de la villa qu'ils louaient. Tous deux avaient troqué leurs strictes costumes pour des tenues plus décontractées. Harold, simplement vêtu d'une chemise à manches courtes bleu ciel et d'un pantalon beige et lui portait en miroir un pantalon de la même couleur et une chemise couleur pomme.

Une brise agréable les accueillit lorsqu'ils prirent la route. John avait prétexté une cérémonie traditionnelle avec le cochon cuit à même la terre. Harold ne se doutait de rien lorsqu'ils s'arrêtèrent près d'un petit chemin de terre. Il prit alors une grande inspiration et le retint par la main.

« John, qu'est ce que…

Harold, s'il te plait, ne dis rien. Laisse-moi te dire ce que j'ai à dire avant de ne plus en avoir le courage. Harold, depuis ces cinq dernières années, on a connu bien des choses, le meilleur comme le pire. Aujourd'hui, je ne vois pas mon avenir sans toi. Je t'aime plus que tout. Harold Finch, veux-tu m'épouser ?

…

Je sais que ce n'est pas officiel, ce ne sera qu'une simple cérémonie traditionnelle hawiienne…, commença –t-il face à son silence.

J'en serais très honoré John. Je t'aime, dit Harold en s'agenouillant prenant son visage entre ses mains et l'embrassant avec passion. »

C'est main dans la main qu'ils s'engagèrent sur ce chemin vers leur nouvelle vie. Ils virent à peine tous les amis que John avait réussi à réunir pour cette occasion. Ce soir-là, ce moment n'appartenait qu'à eux et sous les cieux d'Hawaii, ils s'unirent pour le meilleur et pour le pire.

 **Fin**

 _Prochain chapitre N comme Naturiste_


	14. Chapter 14

**N comme Naturiste**

Il se demandait dans quelle galère, il s'était embarqué. Quand Harold lui avait proposé de partager avec lui un appartement, le temps de faire quelques travaux de réparation, il en avait été plus que ravi. En effet, depuis quelques semaines tous les deux, ils sortaient ensemble.

Ils avaient mis du temps à officialiser et avaient longtemps tergiversé. Aucun d'eux ne voulait risquer leur partenariat et surtout la profonde amitié qui les unissaient. Ils avaient donc choisi d'y aller en douceur. Jusqu'à présent très peu de chose avaient changé.

Il n'y avait que des petites nuances, quelques caresses, des regards et des baisers. Ils n'avaient pas été plus loin pour l'instant. Ce n'était pas Harold qui rechignait mais lui. Ce n'était pas faut d'en avoir envie, il désirait Harold depuis un bon moment maintenant.

Ce n'était pas non plus faute d'occasion malgré le rythme effréné de leurs missions, ils trouvaient toujours des moments pour se retrouver. Non, c'est lui qui était complètement pétrifié. Il craignait de le perdre tout comme tant de personne dans son entourage.

Tant qu'ils n'étaient pas arrivés à cette étape, Harold avait encore une échappatoire. Il le savait avec le métier qu'ils exerçaient, leur vie, ils la risquaient à tout moment. Pourtant, une petite voix dans sa tête le faisait freiner des 4 fers. Pourtant, depuis quelques jours, sa détermination était mise à rude épreuve.

En effet, il semblait que son compagnon ait décidé de le faire craquer. Il n'aurait jamais imaginé ça de lui. Bien sur, Harold était pour lui une vraie tentation rien qu'en costume mais là il semblait décider à le pousser dans ses retranchements.

Depuis que tous les deux faisaient logement commun, il avait découvert qu'Harold avait des tendances naturistes voir presqu'exibitioniste. Dès le premier jour, il avait pu constater que son compagnon ne s'embarrassait pas de vêtement dès le seuil de l'appartement franchi.

Il n'hésitait pas à sortir nu de la salle de bain passant dans le salon devant John sans même prendre la peine de mettre une serviette. Il passait un minimum de temps vêtu comme si tout cela était le plus naturel du monde. Et aujourd'hui, la coupe était pleine, il avait dû quitter l'appartement avec Bear avant de sauter sur un Harold bien trop tentant sur le seuil de sa chambre.

Mais le corps d'Harold lui revenait en mémoire à chaque pas qu'il faisait. N'y tenant plus, il choisit d'écourter la promenade. Arrivant à l'appartement, il le trouva étonnamment silencieux. Un peu inquiet, il se demanda s'il n'avait pas vexé l'homme qu'il aimait plus que tout.

Franchissant le seuil de sa chambre, il resta un instant bloqué comme figé dans le temps. Harold était allongé sur le lit nu et offert. Le temps reprit lentement son cours, il s'approcha comme un félin à l'affût. Quelques heures plus tard epuisé et repu, Harold se dit qu'oser se montrer tel qu'il était littéralement mis à nu, avait été une excellente idée.

Surmonter sa pudeur pour obtenir que John dépasse ses craintes, avait été une expérience le comblant au-delà de toutes ses espérances.

 **Fin**

 _Prochain chapitre O comme Opéra_


	15. Chapter 15

**O comme Opéra**

Ca y est, ils y étaient le moment fatidique. Il savait parfaitement que son compagnon allait s'ennuyer à mourir à ce spectacle. Mais bon, il estimait que ce serait sa petite revanche personnelle. Après tout, John ne pouvait s'en prendre qu'à lui-même puisque c'est lui qui avait initié ce pari à la base.

 **Flash back**

Une semaine plus tôt C'était le calme plat depuis quelques jours, seul un numéro était sorti et encore la mission avait duré moins de 4 heures. Depuis que d'autres équipes s'étaient formées, le travail était partagé permettant plus de repos.

Cependant, toute médaille ayant son revers, John restait un homme d'action. Et il tournait comme un lion en cage ce qui l'agaçait au plus haut point. Même les sorties de Bear ne suffisaient pas à la détendre.

« John, s'il te plait. Calme-toi, prends un livre repose-toi, n'importe quoi plus tôt que de tourner comme ça.

Je ne suis pas un gosse Harold, ne me traite pas comme tel.

Ah oui, pourtant tu en as actuellement le comportement d'un enfant de cet âge. Le pire dans tout ça c'est que je te connais et j'aurais dû prévoir que tu réagirais ainsi. Tu es incapable de tenir en place plus de 3 jours.

Je te parie le contraire, je ne suis quand même pas aussi insupportable.

Et qu'est ce que j'y gagne, demanda Harold immédiatement.

Pardon, demanda John abasourdi.

Bon, puisque tu sembles avoir mis ton cerveau en mode vacances. Voici, les termes que je te propose : tu as 5 jours pour me prouver que tu es capable de te tenir tranquille sans ronchonner, ni tenter de faire un trou dans le plancher ou astiquer une énième fois tes armes. Si tu ne tiens pas ce délai, ton gage sera une soirée entièrement dédiée à ce qui me plait, j'ai pu voir récemment qu'ils allaient passer Don Giovanni, puis repas fin.

Très bien dans cas pour moi, ce sera…, murmura-t-il à l'oreille.

d'Harold. Marché conclu, dirent-ils ensemble. »

 **Fin du flash back**

Son compagnon avait vaillamment tenu le choc les 4 premiers jours. Il ne doutait pas que l'enjeu de ce pari y était pour quelque chose. Il ne s'était pas pour autant les pouces, le loft était à présent propre comme un sou neuf et de belles étagères avaient été ajoutées par John.

Désormais, il avait un espace bien à lui dans l'appartement de John. Il avait même été jusqu'à restaurer quelques étagères de la bibliothèque qui menaçaient de s'écrouler. John s'en était très bien sorti mais un pari étant un pari, Harold avait décidé de tenir bon.

Voilà pourquoi, il se trouvait installer avec un John quelque peu dépité à ses côtés. Il devait le lui reconnaître, John était beau joueur et n'avait pas traîné des pieds pour venir. Il eut l'agréable surprise de voir que son compagnon s'intéressait réellement à l'œuvre.

C'était plus qu'il ne l'espérait, il ne regrettait donc pas la petite surprise qu'il réservait à son compagnon. A la sortie de l'opéra, John se laissa guider non sans moins d'enthousiasme par Harold vers la voiture. Une heure plus tard, ils arrivèrent dans un petit coin isolé.

John avait bien sûr fini par poser des questions mais Harold s'était tint coi. Il ouvrit la porte d'un petit chalet isolé, là il avait tout préparé selon le fantasme de John. Après tout dans un couple, il devait y avoir un équilibre, et puis l'idée de son compagnon était loin de lui déplaire.

 **Fin**

 _Prochain chapitre P comme Paradis_


	16. Chapter 16

**P comme Paradis**

Lorsqu'il ouvrit les yeux le monde qui l'entourait était d'un blanc virginal aveuglant. Puis, soudain sa vision changea et il se retrouva sur une plage de sable blanc au bord de l'eau. Il mit quelques instants à reconnaître l'endroit et le choc lui fit l'effet d'un coup de point dans l'estomac.

Lorsqu'il se tourna vers la terre, il trouva ce à quoi il s'attendait. Il savait où il se trouvait pour avoir revu cette scène des centaines de fois depuis la mort de Jessica. Leur ultime havre de paix, leurs derniers moments de bonheur, avant que le chaos ne vienne chambouler leurs vies.

Alors, c'était ça la vie après la mort. « Pas encore, dit une voix qu'il aurait reconnu entre mille. Jessica, dit il se tournant lentement dans la direction de la voix. » Elle était là aussi belle que lors de leur dernière rencontre dans une robe immaculée.

« Bonjour John, ça faisait longtemps.

Mais … Mais comment ?

Tu t'attendais à te retrouver de l'autre côté n'est ce pas.

Je…

Tu estimes que tu ne mérites pas ta place ici après tout ce que tu as fait. Et bien, tu es un idiot pour penser cela. Jessica, tu ne sais pas ce que j'ai fait durant ces années d'engagement puis quand je t'ai perdue. Tu crois que je ne sais pas tout cela. Viens, allons nous asseoir, dit elle en le tirant par le bras. »

Ils restèrent assis à même le sable laissant les vagues leur lécher les pieds.

« John, tu penses vraiment que nous serions tombés amoureux d'un monstre.

Nous ? questionna-t-il avec incompréhension.

Oui, nous, quand je te dis que je sais tout. On peut dire que vous y avez mis le temps tous les deux. Il faudra que je remercie votre ange gardien à 4 pattes pour ça. J'ai bien fait de faire appel à l'EAGAPPAN, ils sont très efficaces mais même Bear a failli devenir fou avec vous deux.

Bear ?

Il n'y a que toi, pour poser la dernière question à laquelle on s'attendrait. Chaque couple a son ange gardien à 4 pattes mais avec vous deux, il a fallu un gros coup de pouce.

Tu ne m'en veux pas ?

De quoi ?

D'avoir trouvé quelqu'un que tu aimes et qui t'aime. Une personne capable de t'accepter tel que tu es.

Je…

Non, ne dis rien John. J'ai été l'amour de ta jeunesse, Harold est l'amour de ta maturité. Tu nous as aimé et nous aimes encore à ta façon.

Jessica, si tu savais comme je regrette de ne pas avoir été là pour toi. J'aime ma vie aux côtés d'Harold mais j'aurais tellement aimé que toi tu puisses connaître ce bonheur.

Moi, je n'ai plus de regret John. Je crois qu'il est temps maintenant de retourner vers la vie. Ce n'est pas ton heure John. Un jour, tu reviendras ici et je serais là pour vous accompagner Harold et toi.

Mais…

Non, tu as encore toute une vie devant toi. Va John, retourne vers la vie et vers Harold.

Je t'aime Jessica, dit il en fermant les yeux se laissant partir. »

L'air qui revenait dans ses poumons le prit par surprise et il ouvrit brutalement les yeux. Il mit quelques instants à réaliser qu'il était dans un lit, bien vivant aux vues des douleurs qu'il ressentit un peu partout. Heureusement qu'il ressentait ses sensations car il aurait pu se croire encore au Paradis voir en Enfer aux vues de la personne qui se penchait sur lui.

« Tu t'es enfin décidé, à osciller entre la vie et la mort pendant 3 semaines, je pensais que tu t'étais transformé en girouette.

Root, murmura-t-il avant de se rendormir. »

 **Fin**

 _Prochain chapitre Q comme Quotidien_


	17. Chapter 17

**Q comme quotidien**

 **Mon quotidien chez les humains ou Bear ange gardien à quatre pattes, de Mistigri Matou**

J'arrive dans une ancienne râme de métro, Bear m'attend ici. Nous devons faire vite, il a accepté ce rendez-vous en toute discrétion entre deux départs de ses humains.

« **Monsieur Bear, ravie de vous rencontrer. Mistrigi Matou d'Humains & Compagnie Magazine**.

Ravi également Mistigri, mais appelez-moi Bear.

 **Avec plaisir. Parlez-nous un peu de vous.**

Et bien, je m'appelle Graubauer's Boker , mes humains actuels ont choisi de m'appeler de Bear. Je suis ange gardien à quatre pattes depuis bientôt 500 ans et membre de l'EAGAPPAN (Escadron des Anges Gardiens A Plumes Poils Ailes Nageoires).

 **Quelles sont les missions de cet escadron ?**

Et bien, nous sommes le plus ancien escadron existant. Nous avons été créés lorsque les humains ont commencé à voir autre chose en nous que de la nourriture. Aujourd'hui, notre mission principale est la création de couple.

 **Vous faites donc concurrence aux Cupidons ?**

Non, nous agissons en collaboration avec les Cupidons. Nous agissons dans des missions très particulières qui nécessitent plus que l'alchimie provoquée par les flèches.

 **Parlez-nous un peu de votre mission actuelle.**

Je suis depuis bientôt 4 ans en mission d'infiltration auprès de deux humains masculins : John et Harold.

 **Quatre ans, c'est donc une mission sur la durée ?**

L'équivalent d'une vie canine. Lorsque nous débutons une mission, nous savons que nous resterons sur la durée dix parfois quinze ans selon la forme que nous prenons.

 **Et au quotidien, comment se concrétise votre action ?**

Sans en dévoiler de trop, il s'agit de petites choses qui peuvent faire la différence. Il faut savoir s'adapter aux humains qu'on a en face de nous.

 **Donnez nous quelques exemples ?**

Et bien pour mes humains actuels, il a fallu que je m'adapte à leur situation particulière. Tous les deux jouent les héros de l'ombre et ont connu également beaucoup d'évènement traumatisant tous les deux. Je suis donc passé par une longue phase d'observation de leurs habitudes et de leurs attitudes individuellement et l'un envers l'autre. Le meilleur moyen pour cela est les ballades.

 **Quelle a été votre stratégie ?**

Une fois, leurs besoins définis, je me suis appliqué à les rapprocher. Par le biais de promenades et de jeux en communs. Il m'a fallu aussi une bonne dose de comédie en simulant une dépression canine ou en jouant la carte du confident. Il ne faut pas hésiter à provoquer des petits accidents machouillage de livres anciens, laisse qui s'emmêle dans les jambes des propriétaires, petite poussée du museau dans le dos.

 **Et combien de temps cela vous a-t-il pris ?**

Dans une mission classique ça n'aurait pas pris plus de quelques semaines mais avec ces deux-là, il m'a fallu presque trois ans. C'était toujours un pas en avant et 3 pas en arrière. Heureusement, j'ai eu le droit à quelques suppléants humains , parfois mêlés involontairement comme Lionel ou Léon ou volontaires comme Sameen et Root.

 **Dernière question, quel conseil donneriez-vous aux futurs anges gardiens à quatre pattes ?**

Il faut du courage et une bonne dose de volonté et d'optimisme mais voir le bonheur sur le visage des amoureux vaut tous les sacrifices. Et puis, l'amour qu'on leur donne, ils nous le rendent au centuple.

 **Merci Bear pour avoir pris le temps de nous parler. Bon courage, à vous.**

 **Fin**

 _Prochain chapitre R comme Romantisme_


	18. Chapter 18

**R comme Romantisme**

Il ne s'attendait pas lorsque John et lui s'étaient mis en couple à ce que John soit le plus grand des romantiques. Après tout, on pouvait targuer John de beaucoup de chose d'être courageux, intègre et amical. L'adjectif romantique était loin de pouvoir lui être associé.

Enfin, il s'était attendu à de petites attentions de la part un peu comme son compagnon le faisait régulièrement en lui amenant le petit déjeuner ou son thé préféré. Il le poussait à sortir lorsqu'il s'enfermait trop longtemps à son goût.

Il n'y avait pas de grands élans romantiques entre eux mais après tout à leurs âges respectifs, ce serait sans doute un peu ridicule. Aussi pour leur premier anniversaire avait-il choisi de jouer la carte de la simplicité. Un petit dîner en toute intimité dans leur appartement, s'en suivrait une nuit délicieuse.

John n'avait rien dit de particulier à ce sujet, il avait donc présumé que ce dernier trouverait l'arrangement à sa convenance. Ce qu'il n'avait pas prévu, c'est que Root aurait besoin d'un coup de main. John était parti avec elle à près de deux cent kilomètres de là.

Il l'avait contacté un peu plus tôt dans l'après-midi pour lui annoncer la prolongation de la mission. John et Root devraient passer la nuit sur place. Il ne pouvait s'empêcher de ressentir un pincement au cœur à l'idée de passer cet anniversaire seul.

Bien sûr, son compagnon lui avait dit qu'ils se rattraperaient dès son retour mais ce ne serait pas pareil. Ne trouvant rien d'autre pour s'occuper, il finit par retourner au loft. L'endroit semblerait étrangement vide sans John. Arrivé devant la porte, il eut la surprise de trouver un post it scotché. Quelques petits mots, « Rejoins-moi, sur le toit. John ».

Il resta un instant bloqué dans la contemplation de ces quelques petites lettres. Puis, il se décida à monter jusqu'au toit se demandant que son compagnon avait bien pu inventer. Au fur et à mesure de sa progression, il sentait de plus en plus fortement des effluves tout à fait prometteuses de nourriture.

Et il ne se trompait pas, en effet, John l'attendait bien sur le toit mais ce n'était pas ce qui retint son regard en premier. Là, sur ce toit, John avait réussi à recréer la petite terrasse sur laquelle ils s'étaient retrouvés après l'affaire Owen Matthews. Bien que leur relation ne date que d'un an, le départ de John avait été le réel déclencheur de leur histoire.

« Je sais que ça ne ressemble pas vraiment à Rome mais comme on dit si tu ne viens pas à la montagne, la montagne ira à toi. Je sais que… enfin… ce n'est pas la même chose… mais…

Chut, murmura-t-il à l'oreille de John en l'embrassant. C'est parfait John, je t'aime. »

La soirée fut une vraie réussite pour l'un comme pour l'autre. Ils profitèrent de leur bonheur sous le regard attendri un peu plus loin de Root. Le lendemain matin, John découvrit à son attention un paquet de la part de Root. Dedans, il y avait un tee-shirt où Captain America avait été remplacé par Captain Romantique.

 **Fin**

 _Prochain chapitre S comme Surprise_


	19. Chapter 19

**S comme Surprise**

Leur vie à tous les deux avait connu son lot de surprises, bonnes ou mauvaises, bien que beaucoup d'entre elles, avaient été plus souvent mauvaises. Ils avaient même fini par se sentir blasés. Il était simplement trop douloureux de penser que les surprises soient autre choses que mauvaises.

Les choses avaient commencé doucement à changer, et l'espoir s'était mis à renaître. Tout d'abord, ce ne fut que de petites choses juste ce qu'il fallait pour commencer à reprendre confiance en eux-mêmes et en leur jugement envers autrui. John et lui avaient appris beaucoup au contact de l'autre.

Tous deux avaient subi tant de perte, pris tellement de décisions difficiles en ne se fiant qu'à leurs propres intuitions que cela n'avait pas été simple. La première surprise était venue du fait que malgré toutes les trahisons qu'ils avaient connues, la confiance était arrivée assez naturellement comme si c'était dans l'ordre des choses.

Ils avaient fini par devenir de vrais amis. Envers et contre tout, ce lien n'avait fait que se renforcer. Celle-ci avait été comme un phare un roc dans les tempêtes qui avaient agité leur vie au cours des années qui avaient suivies. La deuxième était venue de l'amour qui s'était insinué entre eux.

L'un et l'autre avaient mis du temps à s'en rendre compte ou plutôt à accepter cet état de fait. Lui plus que John aurait dû se douter de ce qui leur arrivait mais il s'était laissé aveuglé par ses propres peurs. Cependant, John avait réussi à les balayer, pas aussi facilement qu'une poussière mais il était parvenu à enfoncer toutes les barrières qu'il avait érigées autour de son cœur.

Il avait assumé leur histoire pleinement et entièrement. La troisième surprise était celle qui jusqu'à aujourd'hui restait la plus belle de toute. Au moment, où il pensait avoir tout perdu après la disparation de John. Son compagnon était réapparu comme dans un rêve, il avait cru sur cette plage être victime d'une illusion de son esprit.

John était bel et bien présent, il était vivant. L'homme qu'il aimait était passé à deux doigts de la mort mais il était là et c'était tout ce qui comptait pour lui. Il s'était promis que plus aucune de ses hésitations ne les sépareraient. La quatrième surprise était venue de John et venait en bonne place juste derrière le retour miraculeux de John.

Il s'agissait de ce mariage entièrement organisé par John sous le ciel bleu d'Hawaii. La cinquième surprise était celle d'aujourd'hui, le plus beau cadeau que la vie pouvait leur faire. Ils avaient entamé les démarches sans trop y croire, deux hommes qui souhaitaient adopter n'étaient pas vraiment en tête de liste des agences d'adoption.

Aujourd'hui, cependant, après 2 ans d'attente, ils allaient devenir parents d'une fratrie de 3 enfants, deux garçons et une petite fille. Avec eux, ils tiraient un trait définitif sur leur passé si douloureux et s'engageaient vers l'avenir. **Fin**

 _Prochain chapitre T comme Torture_


	20. Chapter 20

**T comme Torture**

Je crois que j'ai trouvé mon maître en matière de torture et croyez en mon expérience, je suis une spécialiste. Je n'ai pas compris immédiatement, c'est au fil des mois que je m'en suis rendue compte bien que ça n'ait rien d'évident au départ.

J'aurais cependant dû m'en douter, vu le temps qu'il l'a fait mariné. Il leur en a fallu du temps et des hésitations avant qu'ils ne se décident ces deux-là. Il avait bien vu l'autre avec ses yeux de cocker triste traînant comme une ombre derrière lui.

Cet homme avait le don de souffler le chaud et le froid, faire un pas en avant pour en faire ensuite 3 en arrière. Et l'autre jouait au brave toutou obéissant, elle ne s'était pas trompée lorsqu'elle l'avait traitée de ce nom. Son conviction n'avait fait alors que se renforcer dans les mois qui avaient suivi le début de leur relation.

Bien sur, ils ne faisaient rien comme tout le monde. L'un voulait que leur histoire reste tout de même discrète voir carrément secrète. Elle avait bien vu le pauvre toutou se faire torturer mais n'en avait pas moins fermé les yeux après tout on récoltait ce qu'on avait semé.

Elle avait pu ainsi assister à quelques scènes, on n peut plus savoureuse. Par exemple, les premiers temps, le toutou cherchait le moindre contact si minime soit-il. Et son bourreau lui gardait un calme olympien faisant comme s'il ne remarquait rien ou lui jetant des regards furibonds.

Avec leurs deux personnalités bien trempées, il y avait obligatoirement des disputes et celles-ci étaient obligatoirement à la hauteur des sentiments qu'ils éprouvaient l'un pour l'autre. Elle y avait assisté une seule fois mais cela lui avait largement suffi pour comprendre.

Elle était rentrée à l'improviste d'une mission que la Machine lui avait confiée, elle ne rêvait que d'une chose prendre quelques heures de repos avant de continuer ses recherches pour retrouver Sameen. Ils étaient tous les deux dans la pièce trop concentrés sur leur dispute pour percevoir sa présence aussi resta-t-elle silencieuse.

Et c'est bien, le moins costaud des deux qui menait la danse. Il restait le visage fermé droit sur ses pieds. C'était lui qui menait le jeu, gardant John à distance. Et c'est aussi lui qui choisit le moment où celui-ci pourrait s'approcher et l'embrasser. Il était évident désormais pour elle, elle avait trouvé son mâitre.

Harold Finch était un vrai bourreau mais avant tout un bourreau des cœurs. Oui, elle, Root reconnaissait sa défaite.

 **Fin**

 _Prochain chapitre U comme Utopie_


	21. Chapter 21

**U comme Utopie**

Il s'était toujours considéré comme un esprit pragmatique et cartésien. Et après tout, personne ne l'avait encore contredit dans sa conviction surtout pas Nathan. Ce dernier lui avait souvent reproché son manque flagrant de fantaisie.

Même lorsqu'il s'était mis en couple avec Grace son esprit logique avait toujours pris le dessus. Avec elle, il n'avait pas osé se laisser aller à l'espoir. La suite des évènements lui avait donné raison, la mort de Nathan et la perte de Grace n'avaient fait que renforcer ses convictions.

La première personne qui lui avait fait voir qu'il était plus utopiste que ce qu'il ne voulait le laisser croire, avait été Root. En lui faisant comprendre, que l'existence même de la Machine venait de sa tendance à l'utopisme. En effet, n'était-ce pas utopie que croire les Hommes capables de gérer les responsabilités que cela impliquait.

Puis, alors que tout lui hurlait le contraire, engager un mercenaire comme partenaire pour gérer les numéros non pertinents. La deuxième personne qui l'avait traité d'utopiste, c'était lui-même après que John ait choisi de disparaître.

Après tout, John n'était guère différent de son premier coéquipier et on savait comment cela s'était terminé entre é ses bonnes résolutions, il n'avait pas pu s'empêcher de s'attacher à cet homme. Un homme, au passé sombre et torturé, il le savait tout ne pourrait que se terminer en désastre.

Et pourtant, il s'était accroché comme à une bouée de sauvetage. Il était tombé de haut lorsque John avait fui à l'autre bout du monde. Et malgré sa promesse, de ne plus se laisser aller à ses sentiments, il était retombé dans son utopisme. Et pire que tout, il était tombé éperdument amoureux de lui.

Tous les deux savaient pourtant que cela risquait de se terminer par la mort de l'un d'entre eux voir les deux. Et c'est ce qui s'était passé mais il ne regrettait rien. Pour la première fois depuis très longtemps voir de toute sa vie, il avait vécu pleinement et cela valait tous les sacrifices.

Lorsque John était revenu à la vie, c'est à cet instant qu'il avait réalisé : il n'était plus utopiste, il était devenu optimiste. Désormais plus de tourment, juste l'amour et le bonheur de s'être trouvé, faisait courir une vague d'optimisme dans ses veines. Le reste de leur vie leur appartenait désormais et il comptait bien en profiter.

 **Fin**

 _Prochain chapitre V comme Voyeur_


	22. Chapter 22

**V comme Voyeur**

Il n'avait jamais senti ce sentiment auparavant celui d'être un voyeur. Pourtant, dans son métier, il avait eu l'occasion à de nombreuses reprises d'assister plus ou moins gênantes voir dérangeantes sans pour autant que cela ne dérange outre mesure.

Après tout, il était flic et c'était son métier d'entrer dans l'intimité des gens. Habituellement, il ne s'embarrassait pas de scrupules. Lui, Lionel Fusco n'était pas connu pour son sens de la diplomatie et sa délicatesse. Les deux folles avaient raison sur ce point au moins.

Il y avait cependant quelque chose de spécial entre Monsieur Muscle et le Binoclard, quelque chose qui l'empêchait de sentir à l'aise quand ces deux-là étaient réunis dans la même pièce que lui. Au début de leur partenariat, il était trop intimidé par John et ne voyait pas assez souvent Finch pour réaliser ce sentiment.

C'est au fur et à mesure de leur collaboration qu'il avait commencé à comprendre. Bon d'accord, s'il voulait être complètement honnête avec lui-même, c'est grâce à un petit coup de pouce venant de Carter qu'il avait commencé à réaliser.

Joss, elle avait compris depuis longtemps que le lien qui unissait leurs amis était plus fort que ce tout ce qu'ils pouvaient imaginer. Joss, partie trop tôt, elle avait compris que s'immiscer entre eux ne servirait à rien. Lui, bien sûr, même avec les indications de Joss, il lui avait fallu presqu'un an pour comprendre tous les sous-entendus qu'impliquaient leur relation.

Il avait appris à les apprécier et était même devenu ami avec eux. Cependant, assister à leur parade nuptiale, avait quelque chose de dérangeant. Il se sentait exclus quand ils étaient réunis tous les 3 dans le même espace. Chacun d'entre eux se concentrant sur l'autre, bien sûr, ils restaient subtils dans leurs approches et professionnels en toutes circonstances.

Il s'était dit qu'il était cependant grand temps quand ils s'étaient enfin mis en couple tous les deux. Cependant, il y avait toujours cette impression qu'il était de trop. Il entrait de plein fouet dans l'intimité de ces deux hommes discrets qui laissaient passer à travers des regards et des gestes toute l'intensité de leurs sentiments.

C'est finalement, lorsque John était mort aux yeux de tous qu'il avait finalement compris. La détresse d'Harold, le vide infini qui résidait derrière ses lunettes, ils étaient les deux faces d'une même pièce et malgré toutes ses tentatives, l'un ne pourrait pas survivre longtemps sans l'autre.

Quand il les avait revus quelques temps plus tard à nouveau réunis, il n'était plus un voyeur mais le gardien de cette relation.

Fin

 _Prochain chapitre W comme Wingardium Leviosa_


	23. Chapter 23

**W comme Wingardium Leviosa**

Il n'était pas habitué à ce genre de lecture. On lui aurait dit, il y a quelques années qu'il se mettrait à lire ce type de livre, il ne l'aurait pas cru. Il avait commencé par hasard en passant devant une librairie. Harold n'aurait jamais eu ce genre de livre dans sa bibliothèque et jamais il n'aurait osé lui présenter ce type de livre.

Harold avait des gouts beaucoup plus classiques et sérieux. Il n'avait pas honte de ses lectures. Non mais il les planquait quand même discrètement lorsque son compagnon le rejoignait pour la nuit ce qui arrivait de plus en plus souvent.

Un soir, ce qui devait arriver, arriva, après une mission de 48 heures où il n'avait pas pu rentrer chez lui. En sortant de la salle de bain, il trouva alors Harold avec le DVD d'Harry Potter à l'école des sorciers entre les mains. Oui, il en était arrivé à ce point là, il avait toute la collection de DVD qui allait avec les livres.

« John, je ne m'attendais pas à ça, dit Harold en se tournant vers lui.

Et bien, je… Enfin, tu…, dit-il en hésitant.

J'ignorais que tu t'intéressais à ce genre cinématographique. Ni ce genre de lecture, dit il en voyant certains livres dépassant de sa petite bibliothèque.

Je l'ai vu dans une librairie, et puis j'en ai entendu tellement parler que je l'ai acheté. Et de fil en aiguille, je n'ai pu faire autrement qu'acheter les autres.

Et bien, si ça te plait pourquoi ne pas en regarder un ensemble.

Tu es sûr ?

Pourquoi pas ? Tu devrais savoir que je n'ai pas de préjugés. »

Ce soir-là, il prit plaisir à voir Harold regarder le film avec attention. Il apprécia de partager ces petites joies simples en commentant et donnant des indications à son compagnon sur les questions qu'il pouvait lui poser fier d'être l'enseignant et non l'élève.

Ils renouvelèrent plusieurs fois l'expérience échangeant appréciation et comparaison entre livres et films. Le fait que tous les deux aient trouvé ce point commun entre eux qui étaient si diamétralement différents. Ce n'est qu'un an plus tard, alors qu'il s'apprêtait à quitter le loft pour un jogging matinal que la vérité éclata. Un coursier lui tendit un colis épais sur lequel figurait l'un des nombreux pseudonymes d'Harold.

En lisant, le nom de l'expéditeur Bloomburry Publishing, il ne mit que quelques instants à comprendre. Il se demanda cependant d'où Harold connaissait cette maison d'édition et ce que ces derniers pouvaient bien lui vouloir.

« Ouvre, n'hésite pas, dit la voix de son compagnon derrière lui. Je n'ai rien à cacher.

Qu'est ce que…, dit il en découvrant le contenu le pli.

Et bien, tu te doutes bien que j'a des parts dans de nombreux secteurs. J'ai bien sûr des fidei commis qui me soumettent des projets qui pourraient m'intéresser. J'ai mis les fonds pour créer cette maison d'édition. En échange, on m'a soumis différents manuscrits dont celui-ci.

Tu veux dire que tout ce temps, tu connaissais … Et tu ne m'as rien dit.

Et bien, je ne voulais pas te gâcher ton plaisir. Et puis, ça m'a beaucoup plu de te voir jouer les professeurs. Tu m'en veux, dit-il en l'enlaçant.

Hm. Je ne sais pas, peut être devrais-tu me donner de quoi te pardonner, dit il en se tournant vers lui et en l'embrassant passionnément. »

Quelques minutes plus tard, l'enveloppe totalement oubliée se trouvait toujours sur la table basse du salon alors que s'échappait des bruits de plaisir de la chambre. Dans ce pli, se trouvait le script de la pièce Harry Potter et l'Enfant Maudit avec un petit mot :

« _A mon premier mécène, J.K Rowling »_

 **Fin**

 _Prochain chapitre X comme X_


	24. Chapter 24

**X comme X**

Ils avaient décidé d'emménager ensemble dans un nouveau logement. Après tout ce qu'ils avaient vécu, la disparition de Samaritain et avec lui celle de John avaient bouleversé radicalement leur existence. Quand son compagnon était revenu vivant, tous deux avaient mûrement réfléchi à la situation.

Ils avaient donc décidé de changer certaines choses parce que la vie était bien trop courte pour la gâcher en se basant sur le regard d'autrui. La première étape avait été de trouver un nouveau logement. Il n'y aurait plus le loft de John ou l'appartement d'Harold mais un logement à eux.

Après plusieurs semaines de recherche, ils s'étaient décidés pour une maison de ville des années 20. John ne lui avait rien laissé porter de lourd demandant simplement de lui qu'il emballe les cartons de leurs affaires. Ils leur avaient fallu plusieurs jours pour tout emballer et tout transférer d'un logement à l'autre.

John étant parti chercher le déjeuner, il commença à ouvrir un des cartons contenant les livres destinés à leur bibliothèque. Il ne fit pas attention particulièrement au nom figurant sur ce dernier et l'ouvrit. Mal rangé ou trop rempli, celui-ci se déchira laissant se déverser une certaine quantité de livre avant qu'il ait eu le temps de réagir.

Jurant contre John et son sent, on ne peut plus relatif du rangement, il commença à les ramasser. Voyant une feuille s'échapper d'un des livres, il la prit et ne put s'empêcher de déplier cette dernière et ce qu'il y vit le stupéfia. Il reconnaîtrait cette écriture pour être celle de son compagnon, vive et énergique à l'image de celui-ci.

 _Cher X,_

 _Voilà deux jours que vous avez disparu, vous me manquez. Je le sais depuis quelques temps déjà, je tiens à vous bien plus que le simple lien d'amitié qui s'est formé entre nous._ _Je choisis de ne pas donner ici votre prénom après tout, j'ignore quel est le vôtre à ce jour. Je vous retrouverais, je vous en fais la promesse._ _Je vous sortirais des griffes de cette folle qui se fait appeler Root._

 _A bientôt John_

Il retrouva d'autres lettres cachés dans ce fameux livre, toute portant des dates différentes, écrites à quelques jours ou mois d'intervalle cela dépendait. Il les parcourut rapidement mais avec attention et arriva à la dernière celle-ci portait une date on ne peut plus symbolique.

C'était celle de la date où tous deux avaient accepté leur amour.

 _Cher X,_

 _Ce sera ma dernière lettre ici, je ne te les enverrais jamais. Aujourd'hui, plus rien n'a d'importance, ni la souffrance, ni les épreuves, je ne regrette absolument rien._ _Pas même ton nom, tant que je peux t'appeler mon amour. Je t'aime Harold quoi qu'il arrive maintenant et à jamais._ _Je pars te rejoindre dans la vie, la vraie._

 _Alors adieu, mon fantasme._

 _Avec tout mon amour, John_

Il était si concentré sur sa lecture qu'il n'avait pas entendu son compagnon pénétré dans la pièce. Si bien qu'il eut un bref sursaut en l'apercevant sur le seuil. Ce dernier semblait incapable de faire le moindre mouvement. Son compagnon était sans doute incertain quant à sa réaction à la lecture de ses lettres.

Il décida donc de le rassurer, il s'approcha donc rapidement et l'embrassa avec tout l'amour et la passion qu'il pouvait donner dans un baiser.

 **Fin**

 _Prochain chapitre Y comme Yin Yang_


	25. Chapter 25

**Y comme Yin Yang**

Ils étaient comme le Yin et le Yang, c'était sa première réflexion lors de sa rencontre avec les deux zigotos qui lui servaient désormais de partenaire. Ceux-ci étaient des sacrés phénomènes, elle n'avait jamais travaillé avec des énergumènes pareils.

Son ancien coéquipier avait commencé à saper la forteresse infranchissable dont elle avait entouré son cœur. Cependant ceux qui avaient réussi, étaient l'association la plus improbable qui existe. Ils avaient commencé par lui mettre Bear sous le nez.

Ce chien était leur meilleure arme avec sa tête de fouineur et son regard roublard. Elle s'était entichée de lui en premier, et puis elle se plaisait à le voir faire tourner en bourrique ses deux maîtres. En particulier Harold, ce chien semblait éprouver un goût immodéré pour les plus vieux et précieux livres de sa bibliothèque qu'il prenait plaisir à mâcher régulièrement.

Elle devait l'avouer qu'une ou deux fois lorsqu'Harold l'agaçait profondément, elle avait donné elle-même un livre ou deux à Bear. Elle n'avait d'abord rien voulu avoir à faire avec eux. Petit à petit, ils avaient su lui montrer un autre visage de la nature humaine.

Elle s'était faite à l'idée d'appartenir à cette équipe, puis à devenir un membre de la famille qu'ils formaient désormais. Oui, elle qui avait si peu connu la sienne, avait réussi à s'en créer une. Dire que ça n'avait pas été simple aurait été l'euphémisme du siècle.

Si elle était compliquée, les deux autres étaient carrément insondables. Même elle qui n'était pas très douée en matière de sentiments, elle avait pu sentir la tension entre ses deux collègues. Elle avait eu du mal à comprendre comment deux êtres si différents par essence aient pu se trouver.

Harold était aussi calme que John nerveux. Et même si chacun d'eux avait une méfiance naturelle, John était beaucoup plus fiant qu'Harold paranoïaque. Pourtant toutes ses différences ne faisaient que les rendre plus complémentaires.

Malgré, cette évidence, aucun d'eux ne voulait faire le premier pas. D'après ce que Root lui avait dit, ce n'est que lorsqu'elle avait été enlevée par Samaritain qu'ils s'étaient décidés à se mettre ensemble. Elle avait vu la différence malgré son état pitoyable et avait été simplement heureuse pour eux.

Ils étaient le Yin et le Yang aussi différents que complémentaires, l'un ne pouvait pas exister sans l'autre et vice et versa. Elle aussi avait trouvé celle qui la complétait. Elle y avait trouvé sérénité et apaisement grâce à ces deux-là. **Fin**

 _Prochain chapitre Z comme Zorro_


	26. Chapter 26

**Z comme Zorro**

Il se sentait ridicule, positivement et simplement ridicule. Cette idée ne venait même pas de lui à la base. Enfin, il y était quand même pour quelque chose. Après tout, il s'y était engagé, en tous les cas Monsieur Wren l'avait fait. Mais bon, faire des dons, on ne peut plus généreux impliquait certains impératifs.

Impératifs, qu'il tentait par tous les moyens d'éviter. Ce soir, cependant, il n'avait aucune excuse, pas de numéro en cours, pas de John blessé à veiller. John n'était même pas là. En effet, John était parti pour quelques jours rendre un petit service à Léon ce qui en langage simple signifiait éviter que ce dernier ne se fasse de nouveaux ennemis.

Il ne serait de retour que demain. Il s'agissait d'une soirée costumée, jusque là rien que de très banal. Cependant, il s'agissait d'une vente aux enchères dont le prix était un dîner avec certains gros donateurs. Il pensait que John allait s'en outrager et refuser qu'il y assiste mais son compagnon s'était contenté de rire.

Voilà, comment il se trouvait là aujourd'hui habillé en pirate encore une idée de John qui y voyait un certain sel. Il lui avait indiqué qu'après tout il était un pirate des temps modernes. Il était aussi nerveux que le jour où il avait dû désamorcer une bombe fixée au torse de John.

Les regards tous dirigés vers lui lorsqu'il monta sur l'estrade ne firent qu'augmenter son plus, une paire d'yeux le fixait d'une manière intense. Un homme portant le costume de Zorro le regardait intensément. Dans la pénombre, il ne pouvait que distinguer la taille de l'homme.

Il était incapable de voir les traits masqués par un loup noir ainsi que les yeux. Il assista non sans un certain détachement aux enchères trop intrigué par cet homme qui le fixait.

« Adjugé vendu à Zorro pour 50000 dollars, dit la voix du commissaire-priseur le faisant sortir de sa contemplation. »

Le reste de la vente se passa comme dans une espèce de brouillard. Il se retrouva donc une heure plus tard dans une salle prévue pour le dîner attendant l'homme avec qui il devait manger. Il contemplait le point de vue concentré sur le paysage.

« Qu'est ce que vous…, dit il lorsque deux bras puissants l'enlacèrent avant de reconnaître la personne à qui ils appartenaient.

Tu croyais vraiment que j'aurais laissé quelqu'un d'autre acquérir ce dîner .

John, espèce de cachotier, je croyais que tu ne revenais que demain.

Tu m'en veux, demanda John en effleurant ses lèvre d'un baiser.

Convaincs-moi du contraire, dit il en l'embrassant à son tour. »

 **Fin**

 _Voilà ce recueil est terminé, je tiens à vous remercier pour vos review. Nous avons passé le cap des 100 review grâce à vous._

 _Il va y avoir un break d'un mois maintenant. Je reviens avec quelque chose de tout aussi contraignant et qui nécessitera de la préparation :_ _Calendrier de l'Avent arrivera le 1_ _er_ _décembre comme son titre l'indique un chap par jour jusqu'au 24 décembre._

 _Mes projets, une trilogie qui développera les idées que j'ai initiées dans Rinch :_ _Comment tomber amoureux en dix leçons ?_ _Comment vivre ensemble en dix leçons ?_ _Comment élever des enfants en dix leçons._

 _Merci à tous de m'avoir suivi et bonne nuit_


End file.
